


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Business, Businessman Seungri, Businessperson Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., CEO seungri, Clubbing, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fist Fights, M/M, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Poverty, Rich Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Rich Seungri, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric, endgame OT5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**9:50 AM**

It started off quiet.Just like it usually was.

Heck,it was like this so often,he was practically used to this by now.

Not that he _liked_ it,but hey that's just the things were for him.

And he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
